Mischief Managed
by Thefifthfounder
Summary: In one night Harry, Hermione, and Ginny have an unexpected experience in their sixth year. And Harry and Hermione finally discover their passionate love for one another, but maybe other things are at play. Please review if you like it, and PM/comment if you have any ideas that you'd love to see in the story.
1. A night in passion

**Third draft.**

**01/02/2013 **

It is firstly imperative to note that I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the works of J K Rowling.

To place this story in context it has the full backstory of the characters mentioned in the Harry Potter books, with the sole amendment of Hermione who will be thought of more as she is in the films (played by Emma Watson). Our story takes place roughly in February of Harry's sixth year (which is 1997).

It was a quiet Friday evening in the Gryffindor common room. For the fifth and sixth years there was definitely a lot of work to be done. But there was still the comforting thought of Christmas and the exams were months away. Harry hadn't seen anything unusual on the Marauder's map from Malfoy in weeks and he hadn't spoken to Dumbledore for nearly as long.

He took this as nothing but a good sign, because he rather liked keeping busy with his schoolwork and quidditch practice. He was also able to spend nearly as much time as he liked with Ginny. Although he knew Hermione was right in telling him that Ginny's exams were far more important than his this year and he ought not to stop her studying.

As Harry lazily gazed over at Ginny across his desk and saw that Hermione had left for the girls' dormitories. Now he came to think of it, the common room was thinning rather, with only his fellow sixth years left and a smattering of other students he knew less well. He glanced down at his watch and saw that, to his weary surprise, it was a quarter to twelve. _Well_, he thought as he pulled his essay about nonverbal defensive charms a little closer to him, _fifteen more minutes of this and I'll be off to bed_. There seemed little point staying up past midnight for Snape's essay without help from Hermione and it wasn't due in until Monday anyway. He dipped his quill into the bottle of black ink and started filling out the middle of his essay with a script rather more loopy and lazy than his usual hand. It was just as he was writing a particularly difficult section about nonverbal fully body-bind curses that he noticed Ginny Weasley. "Harry," Said Ginny "I'm just off to bed, see you tomorrow. As it's Saturday we might go for a walk around the lake?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely. But don't forget have quidditch practice tomorrow" replied Harry.

"Harry James Potter, when have I ever missed a quidditch practice?" retorted Ginny.

For a moment Harry was a little concerned that he insulted her intelligence but he saw that she was smiling and he bad her goodnight.

As Ginny was walking up the spiral stare case to her dormitory she heard a light moan coming from within the sixth years dorm, which was on the floor below hers. Silently she pressed her ear to the door. She could hear someone – a girl - breathing deeply in the room beyond. Thinking back all of the sixth year girls were still in the common room, Lavender had been batting her eyelids at Dean for the last three quarters of an hour who was trying to finish an essay for divination or something and the rest of them were doing much the same, mostly – and it sent a shiver of pride down her back – to Harry.

So this must be Hermione, she had been the only one to have gone to bed, despite the lateness of the hour. "Hermione" she called softly through the door, and she knocked gently on it as she turned the handle.

"What?, Ginny, is that you?" came Hermione's voice as though she had been startled by someone disturbing her. "Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to disturb you. Are you okay?" called Ginny.

"Ooh it's fine Ginny, actually come in emm, Alohomora" said Hermione now more calmly.

Ginny gently pushed open the door and walked in. As if automatically her eyes scanned the room. It was much like her own dormitory, large and octagonal with four-poster beds facing inwards but the personal effects were different, she saw rather more packages from Fred and Georges than she had expected. Her eyes came to a rest on Hermione and she couldn't help but notice how the moonlight so bright as it was, cast by the full moon, shone on her long brown hair, shimmering as it fell about her shoulders.

"Ginny, I was in the library the other day and I found something… And well, I've made a few improvements, but well, I really need to show you" said Hermione timidly.

"Okay, what was it that yo…" but before Ginny could finish her sentence Hermione had given her wand a casual flick and Ginny collapsed in fits of ecstasy on Lavender's bed.

How long she was on the bed, writhing uncontrollably she did not know. Ginny could she now why Hermione had been unable to hold in that primal moan that had caused her to entre. Slowly she rose into a sitting position, at moments her elbows would be weak from the orgasm that had been cast upon her, she could still feel her clitoris throbbing in time with the waves of subsiding pleasure that coursed through her body.

Finally she gasped "Miss Granger, where the hell did you learn that?" and through a grin equal in size to the one now blossoming over Ginny's face Hermione replied "Didn't I tell you, the library" Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and instantly felt her nipples harden, and even though he room was far from cold she saw too the slight changes to the contours of Hermione's top.

Ginny slid off Lavender's bed, and walked almost dreamlike to sit on Hermione's with her. She didn't know why she was doing what she was doing, but compulsively she swept the moon-silvered hair off of Hermione's face. How soft it was, thought Ginny as she let it slip through her fingers, and how warm Hermione was, the sort of warmth that one felt when they looked into her deep brown eyes when a plan was stirring. Ginny cupped Hermione's head in her hand with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted she met Hermione's for the first time in her life. They were softer than any boys' she had kissed for almost a second they kissed. She could feel Hermione's every movement through her lips, and her playful tongue danced with hers until, a sudden knock on the door and a familiar voice called "Hermione, are you still awake, I promised my self I'd get at least half of this done by tonight, but I can't remember how you cast that counter jinx for the full body bind, let alone how you do it with out speaking". Hermione broke apart from Ginny, and with a meaningful look shared between them, she called "Really Harry, you ought to know that, you did get an Outstanding in your OWL. It's Finite Incantatem and how did you get up our staircase?"

"It only changes into a slide for the first few feet, and I used a banishing charm to push me up. Can I come in?" asked Harry.

"Well I suppose if you must." said Hermione in satisfied voice –more to Ginny than to Harry, knowing full well that he was going to anyway. As soon as he entered the room Hermione gave a little flick of her wand and breathed "Fellatious" Harry was instantly on his knees, and then lying on the dark carpeted floor. His erection was apparent even at this distance.

While Harry was one the floor, outside of even his own control, Hermione quietly muttered "Colloportus" and "Muffliato" with her wand pointed at the dormitory door. This would effectively allow them as much privacy as they were going to need.

Her and Ginny waited patiently for Harry's breathing to come to little more than a pleasure and exhausted pant before they spoke to him. "Harry" called Ginny from across the room "How was that?" Still Harry could do little more than crack a weak grin and notice how, like Hermione's hair that still shone in the moonlight, Ginny's skin – like the finest alabaster – blazed a silky white.

It was at the cusp of this smile that Ginny softly breathed "Harry, Hermione and I well…" he voice mounting with excitement after each syllable. And she placed her right hand in the left of Hermione's and her left just above the knee of her jeans. The second hand quickly moved from her leg to Hermione's neck and they shared a long and passionate kiss. Hermione this time leading Ginny's tongue around every contour of her mouth, and lightly nibbling her lower lip with her now beautiful teeth.

Harry was again motionless, not from any spell or orgasm but from the shock of his two friends kissing. After a second or so, Harry asked, "Ginny, what does that mean… about us?"

"Well" started Ginny, "we'll show you" and just as Harry was about to reply, a look on intense confusion across his face, Hermione looked him directly in the eye and gently breathed "Petrificus Totalus". This time he was rendered completely immobile and at the mercy of the two girls.

Almost as if they had been planning it for months the two girls rose and walked over to where he lay on the floor. Ginny knelt down and started to kiss his open mouth. Hermione watched as Ginny finished the exchange and straightened up, still kneeling to take off her top. Hermione followed suit as she did she noticed the Ginny's breasts were somewhat smaller than her own were, although they were still ample on her small frame.

Ginny must have noticed Hermione's gauze as she looked inquiringly at her and then down at Hermione's breasts while undoing her bra. The shadow cast by the gentle light of the moon and enhanced Ginny's pale figure not that it needed it, though Hermione suddenly. She looked away from Ginny and down at Harry who was still lying at her feet.

With her hands shaking Hermione unbuckled Harry's belt and unbuttoned his jeans before removing his shoes and socks. She glanced up to catch Ginny, her fingers interlocked with Harry's stiff hand kissing his check, her free hand moving up her own leg, and resting on her delicate thigh under her skirt. As Hermione slid back Harry's trousers she found is penis erect under white boxer shorts.

Hermione, her virginal innocence now waning, softly played her fingers down the inside of his leg. At her touch she though she saw a slight tightening in the material covering Harry's 'wand'. She kissed the head of his penis through the thin covering of cotton feeling every contour of the light fabric through her lips.

Meanwhile Ginny had removed her delicate panties – they lay scrunched on the floor near Harry's side. And with her taught calves either side of his head she lowered her naked body onto his immobile face. Ginny could feel Harry's warm breath quicken as she lowered her self onto him. Small waves of pleasure flickered through Ginny's body as she waited for the moment that Harry's outstretched and petrified tongue would meet her moist vagina.

As Harry tongue touched Ginny's labia, a world of possibilities flooded through her mind, obscuring her vision. Obviously she had experimented with her self, and Hermione's charm wasn't the first orgasm she'd had, but all her other relationships had been rather superficial – her and Harry's relationship was in its infancy. This would be the first time she would have been with a man.

Slightly gyrating her hips allowed her to maneuver Harry's moist tongue in tight circles around her clitoris after every full revolution she felt a slight spasm in her thighs that was in time with the gentle throbbing of her clitoris.

After a short while she leaned slightly forwards so that his tongue would entre deeply into her vagina, just long enough for it to trace a brief circle in the moist facets. She leaned more steeply forwards pushing his tongue in so that it gave her a sensation of completeness. As she varied the angle of her body, one hand on her breast – very aware of her nipples that showed some small part of the passion that she was experiencing, she bumped her head against Hermione's. Hermione was still busy with Harry's cock her cold hand gently moving the delicate skin of his shaft up and down, the other caressing his testicles.

As Ginny court sight of Harry's penis, she slipped. Harry's tongue began tracing fine circles around her ass hole. This was not something she had ever tried, and the notion fluttered through her mind as she made up her mind that that adventure might best be saved for another time. Her breathing returning to its normal rate she slid back so that Harry would again be servicing her clitoris.

Hermione hadn't noticed that little slip, she was mesmerized by the feeling of control she had stroking Harry's cock. The first woman to ever clasp the penis of the chosen one… the notion amused her, but was soon forgotten. After a few further seconds, she noticed some pre cum seeping from the head of Harry's cock. For a moment she stopped looking at the effect she had caused and the pleasure she had ensued.

She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand down so that she could feel her vagina through the light fabric of her pink silk knickers. As she touched her clitoris – about to start her practiced circular tapping motion – the full magnitude of struck her. That she was here, in this room, where so many of the fledgling moments in the sexualisation of her life had happened. And that she was now sharing the biggest moment with Harry, the boy she had adored since she had first laid eyes on him on the Hogwarts express six years ago.

Pulling down her panties, she fingered her self excitedly and she lay down between Harry's legs, placing his shaft in her mouth. Like she knew it would, it felt right. Although sensitive, her hands had not prepared her for the sensations she would experience through her mouth. She was struck by the warmth that radiated from Harry's penis and the taste of his semen, which was slightly salty, but gave her a small sense of pride that it had been she who had caused it. As the small quantity of cum slid across her tongue, she began to tease Harry's member with her lips until she had the head of his penis wholly in her mouth.

With the hand she was not using to finger her delicate slit, she began to pump more aggressively on Harry's cock. Her small fist clenched, her tongue roving franticly over the smooth surface of Harry's penis. Hermione glanced up and through her silky hair, she saw Ginny looking longingly at the cock that was held between her soft lips. Slowly she stopped and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand, she instantly regretted it. Starting to like the slight tight feeling she felt across her check and mouth.

At this Ginny too stopped. Her eyelids stopped the uncontrolled flutterings of pleasure and she slid sideways from Harry's face towards where Hermione was. Ginny gently put her arm around Hermione's waist, increasingly aware of her slight figure and kissed her check lightly. Hermione felt assured by this and after looking deeply into Ginny's eyes she crossed to near where Harry's head still lay immobile and pulled off her tight jeans. Clumsily she removed her panties and placed them on top of her jeans. Hermione reached up her back and removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor she stood for a second holding her breath recalling the look of indescribable ecstasy that filled Ginny's face moments before she had stopped.

She positioned herself, as Ginny had done, so that she was directly over Harry's head, and she slowly lowered herself down, Hermione felt Harry's quickening breath on her wet vagina and slight movements of his tongue. She knew that the spell was wearing off and she was nervous as to how Harry would react, but her fears were instantly set to rest when she felt his warm, powerful hands on her taught calves. She felt so relaxed; involved in the true passion of their actions now that Harry's hands were comfortingly cradling her breasts and waist. He brought a warm steady rhythm to her body. His probing tongue was expertly ravishing her body fulfilling every one of the promises she had made to herself that it would. Hermione had known that she would one day feel is dexterous parsel-tongue against her clitoris. That thought had been the only thing that had gotten her through the stress of her third year, and now she was fulfilling that fantasy.

Harry's hand moved from Hermione's waist to her vagina, he stroked her labia before making a pattern of tight circles around her swollen clit. At the same time, his tongue moved to penetrate deeply into her virginal vagina. Hermione was court off guard and incredible feeling of fullness came from her vagina with Harry's tongue inside, her heart began beating much more quickly. As Harry noticed her stillness he stopped, a look of concern on his face that Hermione could not see. As he stopped Hermione came back to herself, and breathed "No". Her hand found the one atop her breast and she wove her fingers between his and squeezed his hand lovingly.

But it was a moment before she realised that he had not continued in his rhythmic cares. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny naked, save her frilly skirt Harry's penis vanishing beneath it. Her face was pained as she lowered herself on to Harry's rigid member. With increasing pressure, she pressed his penis to her hymen until with a gasp of pain and a look of intense relief she sunk slowly down. Hermione caught up her wand in her abandoned jeans said – somewhat more loudly than she had intended "Cunnillingous" and for the second time Ginny's eyes slid out of focus as the orgasm hit her, elevating any trace of the pain that she had succumbed to in the physical loss of her virginity.

After a few second Ginny and Harry fell in to a nervous rhythm. They quickened as Ginny leaned forwards, showing her enjoyment by her heavy breathing and small moans of elation. Hermione felt an increase in temp of Harry's tongue and tightening of his arms around her. And shared a fleeting feeling of connection strike through the three of them. Quietly she tried to hold back the bursting feeling of the slowly building orgasm deep in her body. But she knew that now she had gone this far she would not be satisfied, before she _was_ satisfied.

Suddenly Ginny's moan of sensual pleasure increased in volume and she moved with such speed up and down Harry's sizable shaft that Hermione felt Harry move a fraction of an inch in either direction. The wild look in her eye was the same as when she scored. As she climaxed she screamed "Harry", and Harry thrust still faster. Hermione saw a renewal of sensation each time Ginny moved. With one hand moving to her breast to prevent it's inertial movements and the other on Harry's leg she closed her eyes as it to show that this was the only sensation she wished to experience. Her feet pointed, her nails digging deep into Harry's thigh.

But just as quickly, she feel silent; her body warm, her eyelids fluttering. And a calm fell about the room.

As Ginny stood up, giddy with endorphins, so did Hermione. She walked around Harry's cock – glistening with the wet of Ginny's vagina – and saw the outline on Ginny's body framed in the window by the incident moonlight. A bead of sweat ran down her arse she crossed to Harry to share a gratifying and passionate kiss.

Hermione court hold of Harry's penis and sucked it, with the head right at the back of her throat so that she chocked and gaged on it slightly. As she did her finger found its way to her wet pussy, and slid into it easily. With her breath held, and her hand shaking she stepped over Harry's warm body so that she too could lower her self onto his erection. To her and Harry's surprise there was little resistance. Harry's penis felt hard and true against her lubricated vagina, for the first time she felt completed by his complementary feature. Hermione supposed that the horse riding she had practiced so much on her holidays before Hogwarts had spared her the pain Ginny had to go through.

She leaned forwards to kiss Harry, and as his head moved to meet hers he wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted her easily off the floor. Still inside her, he carried her over to her bed where he laid her down looking lovingly into her eyes. This display of masculinity almost caused Hermione to loose control of the orgasm she was fighting back. But with her heart pounding she allowed Harry to continue without interference.

As her thrust deeper into her tight vagina she felt slight spasms of pain, mixed with a feeling of exploration that excited her. Again Hermione felt the deep urge to release the pent-up sensation and now she had no ability to with hold on to it. She wrapped her arms and legs around Harry, pulling him forwards onto her. And simultaneously they climaxed. Hermione felt the warm waves of cum fill her tight vagina as she went into an uncontrollable spasm of contractions that prevented her from breathing.

Drenched in sweat she laid there her arms still wrapped around Harry, her breasts flattened against his chest, an experience shared between them that she could never repeat. As their eyes met they silently knew that they had both wanted this to happen for six years. These six years apart, with the many obstacles that sprung up between them; Ron, Ginny, Cho, Krum mattered not. They could share this embrace forever; everything was perfect.

They might have lain there for days, but the distant sound of an owl from across the grounds returned them to their location. With out another word they parted, Hermione felt the cum ooze from her vagina down her leg and dry slowly feeling cold and hard and rough as it did. As Hermione felt it on her leg, she thought to her self that she ought not to shower until the morning so as to keep this trophy for as long as she could - as long as she dared.

The found Ginny on the floor, exhausted and asleep. Harry woke her gently. And quickly her and Harry got dressed. Ginny left the room hurriedly, leaving only Harry and Hermione behind.

Hermione caught up Harry's hand as he picked up his trousers – he dropped them immediately. "Harry…" started Hermione.

"Hermione" he cut across her, "Hermione, I know what you are going to say. After what we shared I cannot go back to Ginny. I thought it was her that I loved now. I thought that my addiction to you had been severed but it has not. I don't expect you to love me back. You ought to go back to Ron, you can pretended this never happened between us."

"Harry, you never could tell what I was thinking. I was going to say the same to you, that I _must _leave Ron, but that you can continue with your life, with Ginny." Said Hermione

"Well then Miss Granger, it would seem we were both mistaken in parts" replied Harry, laughing as the full reality of her sentence hit him.

"Yes Mr. Potter, it would seem we were" finished Hermione. She pulled them both into a tight embrace, Harry breathed in the smell of her glorious hair. He held her hand for a fraction of a second longer and then quickly dressed.

He left her room, glancing back at her as she lay on her bed. Their lives changed forever, their lives for good.


	2. The morning after

As Hermione woke on the Saturday morning, it took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. Yesterday evening had been just like any other Friday, at least until the point where she had kissed another girl for the first time, lost her virginity and had her first threesome. As time passed, she started to panic. What was going to happen… what would Ron say? She thought back to her and Harry's closing moments; she felt comforted by the thought that they had shared more that night than she had shared with anyone before, and it would be a long time for Harry would be able to forget. Whilst she lay there, she traced her finger down her leg feeling Harry's cum on her thigh. She smiled to her self and she remembered again the passion that had evoked his ejaculate. Slowly she slid out of bed. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was a quarter to eight.

Three-quarters of an hour later, hair damp but shiny, Hermione found herself walking down the marble staircase on her way to breakfast. As she entered the hall, she saw Harry sitting with Seamus beside a large platter of greasy bacon. Hermione crossed the great hall and sat down next to Harry, gently caressing her hand high on his leg under the table so that Seamus – who was sitting across from them - wouldn't see. Her eyes met Harry's with a look that told her he had clearly thought of nothing but her.

"Hi" said Harry, his tone neutral, but Hermione knew that Seamus was the only reason he said nothing more. As Hermione spread marmalade on a slice of toast she conversationally asked "So, Harry, what were you planning on doing today?"

"Well me and Ginny _were _going to go for a walk around the grounds in the morning, and then I scheduled Quidditch practice. But…" his sentence trailed away in a way that Hermione knew that all he really wanted to do was spend that Saturday with her, with their bodies entwined in the animalistic passion that they had shared the night before; if she was honest with herself that sounded like a rather good plan too. Memories of the night before came flooding back; filling her with excitement and making her heart began to pound uncontrollably in her chest.

Seamus wasn't paying much attention to Hermione and Harry's conversation and left carrying a stack of toast muttering something about transfiguration homework with Dean. Harry half saw him leave the Great Hall, but his eyes were transfixed on Hermione.

Their eyes meet again, and as they did Hermione lifted her slice of toast to her mouth, biting it seductively. Harry could see the marmalade covering her lips, and wished that he could lick it off her, wishing she were covered head-to-toe in it.

After a few minutes of casual conversation, Hermione asked the question that they were both thinking. "What about us? How… What are we going to… going to do?" she trailed off towards the end of the sentence. Harry, thought for a few seconds. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know how Ginny would take it. "I… I want for us to be together, you know I do, Hermione. But Ginny…"

"I know Harry" she said. As Harry rose to leave, he saw the deadened look in Hermione's eyes - gone was the fire of last night. But he had made up his mind. He bent down on the proviso of reading The Daily Profit that had been laying on the table and whispered in Hermione's ear "Tonight. And don't worry about Ginny"

As she watched Harry leave, Hermione became very aware of her feelings towards him. Not just the lust that had flared up inside her last night, but a longing for closeness that she hadn't yearned for with anyone else. She sat there staring into her plate for several minutes, savoring the knowledge that not a single person in the world could know what she was thinking.

The morning post arrived with a smattering of tiny droplets of dewy water that reawakened her to her surroundings just as a severely disgruntled barn owl landed in front of Hermione. Unfazed by the owl she scanned the room and saw Malfoy talking angrily to two first year girls. The barn owl clicked its beak impatiently – drawing her attention back to it, Hermione dropped a knut into the leather pouch on its leg. She glanced at the front page without paying it much attention. Sitting there for another few minutes, she forced herself up from the table.  
"Off to the library I guess" she muttered to herself, meandering down the length of the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables .She couldn't stop her mind from wondering off to the thrill of what was to come that evening.

By five o'clock Hermione had nearly finished all of the work that she had been set over the week, but had found it very difficult to concentrate. Thoughts of Harry kept floating into her mind as she sat by a desk strewn with books and fragments of parchment with complicated little diagrams and calculations. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on any more work, she gathered her belongings and traipsed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was staring blankly at a page of the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, not registering a word on the page as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the common room. The moment she saw Harry, she rose a few inches from the comfort of the armchair, but fell back down as her eyes fell on Ginny.

Harry had found it difficult not to think of her through the whole practice. His mind was spinning of the countless possibilities that could come from his evening with Hermione. For a few hours, Harry sat by the fire - Dedicated in part to his homework, but finding it difficult to concentrate on non-verbal spells, and conjuring charms and the pages and pages of notes that he had – with the many references and correction that he had to check and follow – he would have finished the work a lot sooner, but Hermione was sitting a few seats away stroking Cruickshank's ears.

At nine O'clock Harry was at the very end of his productivity. He glanced over towards Hermione and caught her eye. It was time. Harry got up casually and walked over to her – on the pretense of asking her about his homework. "Hermione" said Harry cautiously, but Hermione cut across him.

"The library, fifteen minutes, near the restricted section." Breath Hermione, her deep brown eyes never leaving his startlingly green ones. The quizzical look that hung about Harry face was enough to break this pensive moment that stretched between them and make Hermione giggle, and blink profusely. "I've spent half my life in there, how could I have not fantasized about fucking you in there?" Harry could hardly believe what Hermione had said, but after a second he whispered "Take my cloak" and she left for the boy's dormitories.

Harry didn't quite know when Hermione left – she was of course invisible. But he did feel a hand that felt an awful lot like Hermione's on is arse as he moved toward the dormitories to fetch the marauders map.

As he entered the deserted room dashed to pull the map out of his trunk and check it. He whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, or at least I will be…" and by the light of the guttering candle by his bed Hogwarts was reviled to him. There were few people in the corridors as it was after nine O'clock, so he was quick to spot Hermione creeping down a passageway on the seventh floor. He scanned the surrounding area, checking that she wasn't about to run into anyone. No teachers, and Filtch was on the ground floor. Just as he was about to pocket the map he saw him. Malfoy. He had just appeared in the middle of the seventh floor corridor and was walking in the direction of a bathroom near to it.

In just a few seconds Harry made up his mind. Sure that if he could follow Malfoy back into the room he would be able to find out what he was upto. And he could easily still meet Hermione, it wouldn't take long.

Stuffing the map into his pocket he got up and walked smartly towards the staircase and down into the common room. He crossed the common room and slid through the portrait with out anyone paying him much attention. Now outside the common room he looked down at the map again. Malfoy was still in the bathroom, and Hermione hadn't yet reached the library.

He set off towards the room of requirement, hoping that he would be able to finally find out what Malfoy was upto. It wasn't far from Gryffindor tower and Harry reached the bathroom in only a few minutes, without meeting anyone on the way.

There was an alcove opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and Harry dived behind it just as Malfoy was coming out of the bathroom. Harry was sure he hadn't seen him, sure that Malfoy was looking the other way. So he crept out, intending to use the same trip jinx on Malfoy, should he see him, as Malfoy had used on him the year before.

As Harry leaned around the corner Malfoy shouted "Impedimenta!" and Harry was forced backwards into the solid stone wall. He could just see Moaning Myrtle looking over at him; it had been she who had warned Malfoy of his approach.

Malfoy walked towards Harry, who was unable to move due to the force of Malfoy's jinx. "What are you doing _here_ Potter?" Asked Malfoy, not waiting for the answer he knew he was not going to receive, he pointed his wand at Harry again. "Locomotor half-blood" said Malfoy, with what could either be distain or pleasure in his voice. And he walked Harry back into the room of requirement.


End file.
